Soren's Playlist of Love
by TheForgottenCharacter456
Summary: Soren is new to Shibuya and doesn't have any friends, until a group if teens approaches him. They are all cool, but one orange haired teen grabs his attention, and once Soren sees something he likes, he's going to pursue it. More like pursue him. But everything about Soren can't be seen by the naked eye. Rated M for crude humor, language, and sexual scenes later on. Warning Yaoi!
1. Song 1

WHATS UPP! So this is my first story and I'm so nervcited (nervous + excited..) This WILL be a yaoi! PUMPED! So, this story will include Soren, my original character. (If u need a description of Soren, look at my profile) The main pairing of this story is Soren x Neku and each chapter will have the title or verse of a song, so LOOK OUT! Each song title will make up "Soren's Playlist of Love" and it will be so fucking kick ass. Expect the real good stuff (If ya know what I mean!) to come a little later because I really want to set up the main story before all of the SEXXY stuff. ENJOY! Don't forget to review this story… I just want to see how popular this story gets. And now, here is chapter 1 of "Soren's Playlist of Love"…

If you don't like yaoi don't read…

I do not own characters from "The World Ends With You" except for Soren. Also, I do not profit in any way from this or any other story.

_ Song One

The lone purple shorted teen sat alone under the thick fullness of the shady trees, which blocked the hot sun. The teen, named Soren, was new Shibuya and didn't have many friends, so he sat alone, with his laptop. You see, Soren had big dreams of becoming a world-class DJ, so every living, breathing moment of his life, he mixed and matched songs, lyrics, rhythms, and beats, but this mix he was making was different. If the people at MultiMusic Record Label liked his mix, he would be granted a multi million dollar contract, and would be able to share his music with all of the world, and receive big bucks, bucks he didn't have. Soren and his family didn't have much money, so he did his best to save money. He was truly living in poverty, moving place to place was hard on a fifteen-year-old, and hard on his social life. All Soren really wanted was a posse of friends to call his own, and this was the day he was some friends.

As soon as Soren started to enjoy the mix he had concocted, he did a little groove on the ground he was sitting on. The mix of fast beats was great to dance to, and Soren, being in his own little world, started to do some weird-ass sitting dance, unaware he was being watched by four onlookers.

"Excuse me, are you new to Shibuya?" asked the onlooker with a black beanie. Soren didn't notice that he was being talked to, since he had his eyes closed, so he continued to do his dance.

"Yo jerk! When Rhyme talks to you, answer!" yelled the muscular onlooker. You can tell he was beyond pissed and when Soren didn't answer, he literally tore the purple headphones of the blond haired teen. When Soren realized he wasn't hearing his mix, he opened his eyes to see the four curious teens. Embarrassed, Soren's face became a nice crimson red.

"Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" asked the teen with pink hair.

Gathering all of his courage, Soren replied, "NO THANK YOU!" As he spoke, he jolted up, laptop in hand and bowed. He must of bowed a million times because when he stopped bowing, his waist hurt like a motherfucker. As he cooled down, a familiar question reappeared.

"So, are you new to Shibuya?" asked the girl who's name was Rhyme, according to that muscle head.

"Oh yes. Thanks for asking. By any chance, did you guys see…" asked Soren.

"Yeah, we did see all of your dance. It was really cute. My name's Shiki by the way," the pink haired teen cut in, "As you know, the girl in the black beanie is Rhyme, the boy who yelled at you is Rhyme's older brother, Beat, and that really quiet boy with the orange hair and headphones is Neku. What's your name?"

"My name is Soren. Well that explains why he yelled at me," said Soren, flattered at the complement on his cuteness. Still, Soren wondered why this group of teens came up to him. "If I appeared as an otaku, why did they approach me?" Soren thought. This and other thoughts similar thoughts materialized in his thoughts, the silence was broken by the sound of Beat's loud voice.

"Yo Soren, I'm sorry I was a jerk. Cool?" asked Beat, holding out his large, muscular hand. Thinking it would be better to let it go, Soren shook is hand. Soren was never one to hold grudges, he was just too nice.

"So Soren, do you want to grab a bite to eat with us?" asked Shiki.

This is what Soren always wanted, to be asked to hang out. No one had ever asked him to hang out before, so instantly, Soren agreed. Just one problem, he had no money. This was no problem, for Neku was being forced to pay for all of the food.

"Thanks Neku, I owe you one," Soren told Neku. It had been forever since Soren had lunch (he only ate breakfast and dinner), so he was going to savor every bite of the burger and fries he was going to consume.

"It's fine." Neku replied. He kept his statement short, leaving a little mystery to himself. Soren liked mysteries.

As the group of five made their way towards to the little burger spot, Soren began to think about his meeting with the four strangers. "This might turn out to be really fun," Soren thought, "With some new friends hopefully and a glittering sun, this might turn out into a beautiful day, especially when there's a cutie involved."

To be continued in "Song 2"

Wow, a lot of things happened, even though not much action went on between characters. We do know a few things however, like, Soren's personal struggles and dreams. Sadly, we don't know how the four will react when they hear Soren's secret, how Soren will repay Neku, or why did the four approached him in the first place. Also, did you find the song?Stay tuned, for answers will be revealed in the next chapter of "Soren's Playlist of Love". Don't forget to review!

PS- SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! Later chapters WILL be LONGER!1


	2. Song 2

Bastard children everywhere… It's like there everywhere! At church, the mall, my local walmart… Huh.. I blame their lazy parents. :/ Not sure how that ties into the story..

Sorry for that, its just… the gremlins are everywhere. OKAY, expect to know what Soren was wearing! Now, lets lock this bitch up! And don't forget to look for the song!

I do not own or profit from walmart or the world ends with you characters, except for Soren…

After their short, silent, troll to the burger spot, the gang of five finally made it to the burger joint. The joint was a bit small, but it had air-conditioning, a must for a scorching day. As soon as they sat down at a booth, Rhyme and Beat on one side, and Neku, Soren, and Shiki in the other. Neku, sitting near the window, looked out to the city, being antisocial, but Soren didn't care. He was just happy he was having lunch. When he looked at the magnificent burger, Soren began chewing down on it, quite violently. Last meal violently. End of the world violently. Just violently in general.

Soren's eating habits earned him more stares from the group, even those from Neku, but only for a second though.

"Soren, no one is going to take the burger away from you," Shiki giggled.

"Your worst than Beat!" Rhyme added, with a faint smirk.

Once again embarrassed, Soren froze. He started to feel the effects of erosion, but posse managed to ask him questions before the process completed.

"So Soren, where are you from?" Shiki asked.

"Are you in a relationship?" jumped Ryme,

"Why are you dressed like a fruit basket? Yo i just mean like, whats with the shorts?" Beat bolted.

"BEAT!" That was rude! Apologize!" exclaimed Rhyme. The others at the table were just shocked that Rhyme raised her voice, and with that Beat apologized.

"It's okay really," Soren explained, "Now, about your question: I'm from the city of Seto, but I've lived in the city for about five months, I've been single for a good fifteen years, and I'm dressed like this because one, the purple shorts and white T was all I had clean, and two, I am by definition, a 'fruit basket.'" More stares is what he received. More. Much more. Even from Neku, who had been looking out the window.

"Oh my god your gay!" Shiki and Rhyme shouted at the same time. "If always wanted a gay best friend," claimed Shiki.

"Your not going to get far with me," Soren told the pink haired girl, "I'm bisexual, and I prefer girls over boys, but I won't mind a cute boy." When Soren gave his "cute boy" comment, he immediately glazed at Neku, who nearly choked on one of his fries.

"What?" Neku asked, but he wasn't going to get far, so he went back to his otaku window, but Soren wasn't done with this cutie, not one bit.

"Neku, don't you have a question for me?" Soren asked devilishly.

"No," Neku replied.

"You sure?" Soren asked, poking the pale boy.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" asked Soren, he knew he had just put Neku over the edge, he could see the annoyance in that adorable Neku's eyes.

"Damn your persistent, and annoying. Fine, umm, what's your favorite music genre." Neku said, you can here the pure annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, so cute," Soren thought. He had got what he wanted, and that was for Neku to talk in a complete sentence, so he could hear is sweet, melodic voice. "My favorite genre of music is either punk or dubstep." As soon as the words left his mouth, the eyes of the orange haired boy widened, allowing Soren to see the boy's blue eyes in it's entire glory.

"PUNK!" I LOVE PUNK!" shouted Beat, who interrupted Neku and Soren's "private conversation. "What is your favorite band?" Beat then asked.

"_Panic! At the Disco_, no, wait _Fall Out Boy_! It's hard to pick," explained Soren, who was stumped.

"My favorite is _My Chemical Romance_!" the teen shouted.

"They are go-"

"Um Beat, I was having a conversation with Soren before you, so if you could like, not," Neku sassed.

"Territorial are we?" Beat questioned, his eyebrows moving up and down. After that comment, both Shiki and Rhyme giggled, Neku shot a look at Beat, and Soren shoved some fries in his mouth.

" Any way, what your favorite dubstep band?" asked Neku, who's curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Hmm," Soren hummed, while swallowing the suicidal amount of fries that were in his eating hole. Soren was doing his best to keep Neku on his tail, so keeping on these semi dramatic pauses to keep Neku interested. "_The Black Cards_." Soren continued. Soren KNEW to use a not-so-well-know band to keep Neku in the conversation.

"I never heard of them," Neku said softy and, curiously. He has completely unaware what he was doing to Soren, who's perverted mind was thinking of all of the nasty things the blond hair teen could do to the orange haired boy.

"I can come by your place one day and I'll show you." Soren stated slyly. He was heading to the place he wanted to go, and that was Neku's place. Oh that pervert, looking innocent in the beginning, then working his way to the boy he wanted.

"Can you come today? My parents aren't home." Neku claimed.

"OH yes, OH YES!" Soren thought. "I'm going to his house, NEKU'S house!" Soren was so excited, one because he was going to his new friend"s house and two, his parents weren't home.

After the group ate their food, they parted their ways, Rhyme, Beat, and Shiki going one way, and Neku and Soren going one way. Soren waved good bye to his new friends, then ran after Neku, who started to walk without him.

"Soren's going to pound him into the mattress" Shiki said while waving to Soren.

"YEAH! Definitely!" yelled Beat while grinning.

"They're going to have the time if their life." giggled Rhyme.

To be continued in Song 3

WHAT UP! How'd u like it. The song this time is from the 80's. I LOVE THE 80'S. So, what has Neku gotten himself into, and more importantly, WHAT IN FUCK IS SOREN GOING TO DO?! Uh, what is to come?! Don't forget to follow to review. FYI, I do not profit from or own _Fall Out Boy_, _The Black Cards_, _Panic! At the Disco_, or _My Chemical Romance_.


	3. Song 3

I am loosing my sanity. Correction, the sanity I never had. It's hard when your beta reader is in your homeroom and is constantly poking your armpits with a pencil. FUCKING Girl! Then, in social studies, she bit my hand cause I touched her pencil and I was like "WHAT THE FUCK!" Bitches be cray. Okay, her name her is Demonheart1873 and she is awesome and fun and I love her as a BFFL (Best Friend For Life)!

I also want to thank everyone (so far one) who is following this story (you know who u are z)! :P

This chapter is much longer than the other two chapters, so be prepared! XD And also, make sure to read the ending if you want to know when the next chapters are going to come out.

I do not own or profit from the world ends with you characters, except for Soren.

DON'T FORGET TO LOOK FOR THE SONG!

Song 3

Neku's parent's condo had three bedrooms, one bath, and a large open kitchen/living room/dining room area. It was much bigger than any place Soren had lived in, so the apartment was huge to him. HUGE! The condo had such an edgy style, with tri colored paintings, white furniture, and a black tiled floor.

"So stylish ," Soren thought to himself. He wondered what Neku's parent's did for a living. To live in such a lavish place like this, he thought that Neku's parents must do some sort of business, but what business? "Who cares?" Soren thought, he didn't have time to think about Neku's house, he only had time to think of Neku, the Neku who will soon be his.

"This way," Neku said. He took Soren into his room so they can listen to the music that they wanted to show each other.

Soren's heart was pounding. "Going to your crushes room, the first day you met him?! That's so nerve-racking!" Soren thought, his heart fluttering with excitement. Soren had never felt like this before.

When the two teens made it too Neku's room, Soren put his stuff gently onto the bed. Soren then continued to take out his laptop, that stored all of his music, including his DJ tracts. Soren hid the tracts, he was to embarrassed to show them to anyone yet. He wanted to make sure they were perfect before he let anyone's ears listen to them. Soren then began to play the song, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Fame", by _The Black Cards. _Neku liked the song, so Soren showed

him more from that group. Neku then showed him some of his favorite songs, and the two continued showing off their favorite songs. Soren even showed Neku him some of his, punk, R&B, and pop music. With that, hours went by. What was six o'clock turned to eleven o'clock,

"I didn't think you had such good taste in music Soren," Neku told the blond teen.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm really into music. I'm actually trying to become a, never mind," Soren stopped right before he said "DJ." He wasn't too sure wether to tell Neku about his DJ venture, but he didn't want to say anything yet. He was going to wait until he trusted Neku and the others more before he told him about being a DJ. He didn't want them to think he was an over achiever.

"Okay," Neku replied. He was confused on why Soren stopped himself, but he wasn't just going to stop and think about it. What he was concerned about how Soren was going to get home. It was already 11pm, the buses and trains already stopped and he wasn't just going to let him walk home in the big area known as Shibuya. It's dangerous at night, muggers, rapists, the drunks, and gangsters are just some of the common threats. What to do? And Soren isn't someone Neku has known for a while like Beat or Shiki, but Soren was still a friend, so he felt like he had to let him stay. No, make him stay. "Soren did say he is new to the area," Neku thought.

Finally, Neku spoke. "Soren, are you gunna stay the night? I mean do you want to stay the night?" Neku asked. He felt so stupid, automatically thinking that Soren was going to stay the night.

"If it's not a bother," Soren replied. Soren couldn't believe he was going to stay at sweet Neku's house. How was he going to control his special "urges?" As long as Soren didn't see too much of Neku's pale skin, he was going to be fine, or at least he hoped.

"Okay, wait," Neku stated, as he went through his clothes drawers. He pulled out a a towel, a clean purple t shirt, a red pair of clean boxers, and a fresh pair purple of sleeping shorts. He then gave them to Soren.

"Purple?" Soren asked Neku.

"You were wearing purple pants earlier, so I figured you liked the color. I'm not a big fan of purple, so keep them if you want," Neku replied to the blond haired teen.

"Thanks," Soren said.

"The bathroom is over there," Neku told Soren as pointed the way to the bathroom.

As Soren washed his hair with Neku's shampoo, he looked down to see more black tiles. He couldn't understand how a little punky otaku like Neku could live in such a two dimensional apartment. As Soren, washed out the shampoo that smelled like Neku's hair color, he reached for Neku's bar soap. Washing himself with Neku's soap made him both feel clean and dirty at the same time. After he dried off with the towel that Neku gave him, and put on the clothes.

"I wonder of these are Neku's clothes," Soren thought. The simple thought of him wearing Neku's clothes could make him go insane. When Soren left the bathroom, he asked Neku, "Neku, am I wearing your clothes?"

"Yeah, sorry," Neku replied. What Neku didn't know was that Soren actually liked wearing his clothes. The intoxicating sent that Neku had was so addicting to the blond teen. Soren simply loved it.

When Soren entered the spare room that Neku had prepared for him, closed the door then laid on the soft covers of the bed. The sheets smelled clean, like fresh cotton. Soren was busy smelling the bed until he heard something. The shower. Thoughts soon rushed into Soren's dirty mind. Thoughts of a wet, naked Neku. Neku washing his hair, his chest, his legs, his butt, his-. The water stopped. Soren soon heard footsteps leading to the room he was in.

A knocking sound soon came from the door with the words, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Soren replied. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" Soren thought before Neku came into the room. He was scared to see what Neku was wearing. If it showed off too much skin, he might just lose it. Neku then walked in with a tank top on. "Okay, I can deal with that," Soren thought. Soren then noticed Neku's shorts. Short shorts to be exact. The shorts barley made it to the middle of his knees. This drove Soren over the edge. He couldn't stop staring at Neku's skinny, pale body.

"Soren, are you okay?" asked Neku, who waved his hands in front of Soren's to see if he was okay.

"Sorry," replied Soren. Neku then continued to leave the room.

"I'm going to clock out, good night," Neku then proceded to leave the room, but something both swift and strong got ahold of his boney arm.

"Why go to bed so early? Your parent's aren't home we can do _whatever we want_." Soren said seductively into Neku's ear. He thought that he was rushing things, but he didn't care. When else would he have Neku like this? He had to take control of the moment, and he was indeed.

"Whaa what do you mean?" Neku asked. Neku was trembling. He was scared out of his little mind, and didn't know what would happen.

"This," Soren claimed. With that, Soren took ahold of Neku's chin and leaned in for a passionate kiss on the mouth. Neku closed his eyes, scared, but when their lips met, he kept the kiss going. Asking for entrance, Soren used his tongue and went over Neku's lips. With the entrance opened, Soren took his tongue and licked Neku's smaller tongue. Neku seemed to enjoy the kiss, but once he opened his eyes and saw the reality of the kiss, Neku quickly pushed Soren away, and then pouched him in face.

"WHAT THE FUCK SOREN!" yelled a half confused and half angered Neku. Now blushing, Neku looked down to the floor.

"Neku, didn't you like the kiss? When you came into my room, you just looked so cute and seductive, I couldn't help myself, I like you. I made it clear at the restaurant," the blond boy told. Now Soren was blushing.

"Soren, I don't like you like that. I'm sorry, but I've only known you for a few hours. I just don't believe I will ever like you that way," Neku told Soren. Neku was now blushing crimson red.

"Please, Neku," Soren told as he got onto his knees, "Just give a chance, one chance please!" Soren was seriously begging. He knew that he has only known Neku for a short time, but it didn't matter, he really liked the orange haired teen.

"Okay, one date. _One date! _You have to pay, and it has to be secret!" Neku exaggerated to a now very happy Soren.

"YAY!" Soren exclaimed. He didn't have any money to even feed himself, but he didn't care because Neku actually said they could go on a date, even though it is just one. Soren then hugged the still blushing Neku, pushed him out of his room, and closed the door. Soren couldn't wait for the next day, the day when he would take out Neku on a date.

Neku, who was still blushing, staggered to his room. He had know what he had just gotten himself into.

To Be Continued In "Song 4"

That was looong. What is to come out this situation between the two teens?! Don't forget to review the story. It only takes a minute, but it means a lot! Okay, as I mentioned earlier in the story, I will announce the official schedule for the story. So okay, expect the next chapters every Friday. Here is my writing schedule: Saturday and Sunday- thinking and brainstorming, Monday and Tuesday- writing process, Wednesday- I send it to my friend/beta reader Demonheart1873, and gives me her notes, Thursday- Edit the story, then Friday- Story gets posted! \(0.0)/ Also, did u guys find the song?! (It's not "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Fame" :P) See you soon!


	4. Song 4

Soo.. How about them leg sweeps. I did it to Demonheart1873 and things were.. eventful. :| So, that is my awkward life. A life full of video games, manga/anime, friends, Tae Kwon Do, and fan fictions. So many fan fictions, so little time. :'( Well enough about me.

Okay, what will happen the night after? I'm scared to see what I write, but it's usually pretty good, not to brag. Just expect many "WTF did you say?!" moments, tons of awkward moments, and bunnies? I don't know any more. Better call the wahbulence!

For now on, you can revere to me as, Nightpain. Oh "South Park."

I do not own anything from "The World Ends With You" except for MY character, Soren. So don't attempt to steal him! WOOF!

Don't forget to look for the song!

Song 4

As Neku strolled into the open kitchen like the tired zombie he was, he smelled something good. Not the smell of new headphones good, but good at the most. As he entered the large space, he saw a figure working the stove.

"Soren?" Neku asked, a little confused because he still couldn't open his eyes fully opened yet because of the sun that was coming in from the large unshaded windows.

"Yes Nekky," Soren giggled, "I'm making breakfast as a thank you for buying me lunch. And for letting me stay over. And for not kicking me out after I-"

"Just don't talk about it. And don't call me Nekky. I sound like a dinosaur or giraffe," said a cranky Neku, who was walking toward the bathroom to wash up.

"So cute!" Soren thought to himself as he stared at Neku, who was still slouching towards the bathroom. He looked up and down at the human slug, his eyes feeding on the image of the orange haired boy.

"I know you are staring Soren. Dumb blond," Neku told as he closed the door behind him.

"I never thought someone would say that to me," Soren said to himself while smiling.

… Ten minutes passed.

"And then everybody laughed!" yelled a familiar voice.

"AH HA HA!" more recognizable voices laughed.

"What?" Neku thought to himself as he entered the large area. At the dining table was Soren, along with Shiki, Rhyme, and of course, Beat.

"Hey, look who's here!" Shiki said excitedly.

"Neku, Neku, Neku!" Rhyme chanted.

"About time!" Beat yelled while stuffing his face.

Neku continued to take his seat at the dining table, pretending that is was normal for his three closest friends to be at his house on a Wednesday morning at 8:17 am. Perfectly normal. As Neku glazed at the plate of food he had, he saw circular pancakes, drizzled in premium Canadian maple syrup, yellow eggs, perfectly crisped bacon, and a tall glass of orange juice. The wondrous smell traveled through his nostrils, allowing him to breath in all of the breakfast foods. He didn't know Soren knew how too cook like this, which made since since he only knew him for a day.

"Soren, I didn't know you could cook like this, but most importantly, why are, oh yummy, you three here?" Neku asked while munching on some bacon. The bacon had a nice crunch and an exquisite non burnt taste that caressed his taste buds in sheer delight.

"We're here to ask you question Neku," Shiki told while putting a piece of her pancakes in her mouth, all lady-like.

"A question!" Rhyme proclaimed, almost spilling her glass of orange juice because of the long sleeves of her shirt that covered her hands.

"Yeah! A question for you Neku!" Beat yelled while stuffing his eating hole with eggs.

"Lay it on me," Neku said before he put some pancakes in his mouth. The pancakes were really buttery and you were able to taste the grade A maple in the maple syrup.

"You ready?" asked Rhyme, smiling.

"Yes," the orange haired boy responded.

"Sure?" Shiki then asked, giggling.

"Yes, now go ask me already!" Neku yelled, aggravated because he just wanted to eat the beautiful meal that was placed in front of him.

"How's your ass?" Beat asked, seriously.

Coughing could be heard from Neku's side of the table. He was chocking on a piece of his fluffy yellow eggs. Luckily, he was able to swallow and then say, "MY ASS!"

"Is it throbbing?" Shiki asked.

"Can you walk okay" Rhyme questioned.

"Did Soren pound it to hard?" Beat asked obnoxiously.

"Your ass we mean," Shiki reminded.

"Your A-S-S," Rhyme continued.

"I KNOW WHAT AN ASS IS!" Neku shouted. He was so embarrassed that those three were talking about his ass and Soren pounding it! He was now a deep crimson red, he hadn't blushed this hard since a certain blond haired boy sucked on his kisser.

"Gosh, we just wanted to know if Soren worked you too hard last night in bed," said Shiki and Rhyme said in unison.

"I'm going to clean my plate," Soren said awkwardly. As he quickly walked towards the sink, he felt two girly hands grab ahold on to his hips.

"See Neku, Soren has the perfect hips for thrusting. Thrusting into YOU!" Rhyme and Shiki yelled as they moved Soren's hips in a thrusting motion.

"Those hips don't lie!" Beat shouted, stuffing even more food into his mouth.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Neku yelled with pure anger. "Nothing happened, so why don't you guys leave."

"We were just trying to see if you guys were going to get together," Rhyme said sadly, letting go of Soren.

"We saw how happy you were talking to Soren. We know your gay Neku," Shiki stated depressed, taking her hands off Soren.

"What do you guys mean I'm not. I mean I'm not-" Neku was interrupted by Beat.

"WE _KNOW _YOUR GAY NEKU! It's not very hard. When we were in the game, yo always talked about getting hurt and-" now Beat was the one being interrupted.

"SO WHAT if I'm gay. I'm still me, still Neku Sakuraba. Just, don't think any less of me," Neku explained to the four.

"OH NEKU! WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" the two girls yelled, then running towards Neku (his head better yet) to hug him.

"We just wanted to make sure you were happy with Soren," Shiki then told.

"Umm. Okay, I'm fine with him, he just slept over. What does my ass have to do with anything?" Neku asked.

"Well, every good yaoi relationship usually begins with a good pounding. We just wanted to know if Soren pounded a little _too_ hard," Rhyme claimed.

"I'm going to clean these," Soren stated, taking the empty plates off the table. Obviously no one was paying attention to him.

"Really guys. A yaoi relationship?" Neku told the three that were actually paying attention, while shaking his head. He was quite disappointed at his three friends.

"It's quite obvious that there is an attraction between you two. We all saw it at the burger place yesterday. And, we we already kind of think you guys kissed last night. Either that or you guys had some fun in bed." Beat said, actually really calmly.

"Get out. Now. Before I blow a fuse," Neku darkly told.

"That's our time to split," Rhyme noted. In a manner of seconds, the three vacated the apartment.

"That was weird!" Soren excitedly stated. He had never met such weird people. He liked that.

"You too, get out, see you later," Neku told Soren.

"Okay!" the blond haired teen yelled, retrieving his stuff. "Later?"

"Our date, come here at 5 to take me out"

"OH! Okay! Bye Nekky!" Soren spoke, as he closed the door to leave the gorgeous apartment.

"God I hate that name," Neku thought to himself, as he finished his breakfast.

….. 4:55 p.m.

"Where is he?" Neku impatiently thought. He was so impatient when it came to waiting. He just wanted to get this stupid date over with.

Ding Dong!

Neku immediately ran and opened the door. When he opened the door, a familiar blonde haired teen was standing there. The teen was wearing camouflage print pants and a yellow t-shirt with a bunny ninja.

"Ready to go?" asked the teen.

To be continued in "Song 5".

WHOA! I had fun writing that! If you haven't read my profile, you would've known Soren's relationship to bunnies. Gosh you posers. LOL JK JK I've been watching "South Park" lately. Now for some important news, PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know what you guys think about the story. How can I make it better? If you don't want to review, you can private message me what you think. I just want to receive more feedback. Think of it as charity for the story to continue. I also wanted to say that when I think of Rhyme, Beat, and Shiki, I think of Donald Duck's three nephews. And most importantly, did you find the song? OK, have fun, live life, and review!


	5. Song 5

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry I haven't written a new chapter in a while. I've been in a dark place for the last two weeks. I've lost some friends, then got them back. I've gotten into one of the best high schools in the state of New Jersey, but one of my closest friends didn't get in. I've also been having some family drama. To be the one that is forgotten by almost all of my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents, it's hard. To make it worse, my cousin is a drug dealer, so, i got that going for me. I can't wait to leave these stupid people. Also, I've been preparing for my black belt test for taekwondo. If you have any cool websites on taekwondo, please private message me the website. And I'm not having prom.. At least I don't have to waste money know on a suit. Once again, I'm very sorry I've haven't been writing. I needed to be on my on world, luckily, I'm back on Earth! There wasn't Hetalia on my world. Or was there. Also Khloe Kardashian was there, so there was A LOT of fun. Hehehe, I am one pervy son of a bitch.

From, TheForgottenCharacter456

On the brighter side, OH OH OH! #boredwithmostthings. So yeah, awkward. I have been in a "South Park" kick lately. I think I have developed romantic feeling for Kyle, what do I do! Maybe I should practice lucid dreaming again. AND AAARRRGGGHHH THE BRONCOS LOST THE SUPER BOWL! I really don't want to do those 50 push ups! I knew Eli was the better Manning. I also want to applaud the two people who favored this story, great job. IDEA! How about you tell me your favorite things about the story in a _review. _What can I say, I'm a sneaky weasel.

So in this chapter um, dates? I don't really know how dates work cause I have been single forever SUCK IT BITCHES! JK JK. Now really, I have been single for my whole life.. Not very impressive. So dates, bunnies and food. I like food. What's your favorite food? Now I sound like Dora the Fucking Explorer. So you know the drill. Look for the song, I don't own anything from "The World Ends With You" except for Soren, la de da.

Song 5

"Uhh what?" Neku drooled. Seeing Soren in those tight pants made him feel, weird. He felt kind of hot. He also felt something growing in his pants

"Are you R-E-A-D-Y for our D-A-T-E?" Soren told Neku. His cute face was able hide the fact that he was literally shitting in his pants about this date. "What's this?" Soren asked while wiping away the drool with his finger. Neku's face was nice and soft.

"Right lets go," Neku stated while closing the door behind him. He faced downwards while he walked with Soren side by side. He couldn't believe Soren wiped the droll of his face. It was so embarrassing. Neku couldn't help feeling embarrassed when he was near Soren. Just something about Soren made him Neku feel embarrassed and confused and sick and small all at once. "Where are we even going?" asked Neku.

"Some where cheap!" Soren excitedly stated. It was true, the were going to go somewhere cheap. Who says truck food was bad?

"If I barf, your going to clean it up," Neku coldly told the happy-go-lucky blonde.

"Touching your barf wouldn't be too bad. At least it came out of you, but that isn't the only liquid I want to see come out of you," Soren whispered in Neku's ear. You could really see the disgust in Neku's pale face. "Let's get going." With that, Soren grabbed Neku's arm, and they left the apartment building.

As the two boys walked through the streets of Shibuya, they felt eyes piercing them like sharp knives in a torture chamber. Though Shibuya was an open place with many different types of people, same sex couples were sometimes frowned upon by close minded people.

"Soren, maybe you should let go of my arm," Neku told Soren. He knew people were staring at him. He felt embarrassed all over again.

"No my sweet Nekky, your big, strong, awesome man will shield you from the murmurs of those terrible people." Soren boasted.

"Your not my- what is that smell?" once again, Neku's nose for food got the best of him. As the two boys continued walking, they stopped at, Ramen Street, a ramen. "You took me to a ramen truck? I have ramen at my house."

"Oh I know, but this is special ramen," Soren told the annoyed skinny boy.

"The only thing special here is your stupidity," Neku said.

"Here," Soren handed a cup of chicken flavored ramen.

Neku took the cup and began slurping on the the noodles. "Holy. Shit." Neku whispered under his breath. He never tasted ramen this amazing.

"What did I tell ya! Their _special,_" Soren excitedly shouted. "And they only cost $5.50!"

The two boys then walked to a bench to sit on and eat.

When the two boys finished their cups of ramen, they began to troll around Shibuya some more. They night was filled with the bright lights of many stores in the area. Even though it was the summer time, there was still a little chill in the air at night.

"Chilly?" Soren asked.

"A little," replied Neku.

"Well, you can come a little closer," Soren invited. To be honest, it sounded more like he was begging then inviting. Nether the less, Neku came close to the blonde. Soren was surprisingly hot. Maybe too hot.

"Soren, are you okay?"Neku asked Soren. When Neku looked up to ask the blonde, he made this adorable face. Like Soren was too hot, Neku was too cute.

"I'm just hot blooded, thats all," Soren replied with a smile. "Also, seeing you make cute faces like that makes me feel even hotter, like a bunny in heat."

"You're so gross,"

"I know,"

As the teens continued on their stroll, they came across an alley way. This alley way was all too familiar to Neku.

"I saw in the news that a kid was shot here," Soren said to the boy that was clinging on to him.

Neku didn't reply. Soren didn't ask why. Soren didn't ask because he knew something that Neku didn't. He knew what happened in that alley, on that fateful day. He knew that Neku died.

WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK IS SOREN! Ah, the drama is real, unlike Degrassie. I really fucking hate that show. Before I rap up, I want to thank catbug81 for asking me when the next chapter was going to come. That was my main spark of encouragement, and for that, I thank you. Also, the song is a little hard to find, so I'm just going to say it's by Tegan and Sara. I love Tegan and Sara. They are so good! And those in Spain, Canada, and China (if your still reading) I want to thank you guys! I didn't even think my story was going to get that far. Now if only a British person was to read this… Please review, and expect a chapter hopefully by Sunday! (Eastern Standard Time)

P.S. Thanks for 100 reads!

P.S.S Vote for MK on American Idol! I don't know her, but I'm already obsessed with her.

P.S.S.S. Please don't get angry that this is a short chapter. I wanted to get this off the press, er laptop.

P.S.S.S.S I almost screwed up this whole story.


	6. Song 6

There are people in my mind! Lol, just kidding. But there can be. Most people think I have multi personalities. They go as the following: Mr. Whiskernoogen, Joe Vega, Talon, Nightpain, and Soren. Yes, Soren. Believe it or not, I wrote Soren to be more or less like me. They only main difference is I have REALLY dark black hair and I have brown eyes. For the other tenants living in my head, Mr. Whiskernoogen is a rainbow colored cat with a black mustache. He comes from the random side of me. Joe Vega is a stereotypical hispanic. He comes from the fact that I am Puerto Rican. My skin is more of a peachy color than tang color though. Talon is a brave warrior who believes that all people are ignorant fools. I think he represents my better-than-you/antisocial side. Nightpain comes from my more emo side. You might recognize his name from that "South Park." It was the best name for him. Then we have Soren! Well, you know him. He represents the side of me that just loves fun, love, and people. He is also represents my perverted side. He also regards me as both as his creator and love. He is a good servant to his master!

Well, in the last chapter, something huge was reveled. Soren knew Neku died. WHAT THE FUCK! I think there is more than meets the eye to this cute blonde. Remember to look for the song. Oh, I almost forgot, this chapter is like one of those feel-good drugs. It starts a little sad in the beginning, but then it gets much better. Like cloud nine if ya know what I mean. HMMM!

And this chapter has big yaoi moments, so if you don;t like yaoi, then don't read it!

I don't own anything from The World Ends With You but for Soren! SAAN!

Song 6

The mood was certainly dark. Reliving the day of his death made Neku's personality from carefree, to gloomily.

"How about we get away from here," Soren told, "how about I take you home."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Neku said to Soren with with a smile.

Soren smiled back, Neku unaware how Soren truly felt. Soren felt like shit. Knowing that the person you love the most died, is a hard burden to carry. The question is, how does Soren know that Neku died?

The two teens then ventured to Neku's apartment building. The tall structure homed only 150 people because of the condos high buying price. What did Neku's parents do to be able to afford such an expensive condo? Soon enough, the boys completed the trip to the apartment building, but Neku didn't want to say bye to Soren just yet. He wanted to be with his _boyfriend_ for a little.

"Walk with me upstairs," Neku begged.

"If I go up, I'm not going to come back down," Soren then whispered into Neku's ear devilishly.

"Only because you're my boyfriend," Neku then replied, releasing himself from Soren's grasp. Soren stopped cold in his tracks.

"Uh, what did you just say?" Soren asked

"I said you can stay because you're my boyfriend" Soren replied ever so teasingly, as he continued . He knew he was making Soren go nuts to excitement. Well, the excitement did eventually reach to Soren. Like an erect penis, Soren jumped up and followed Neku like his little puppy. Only, it's not normal for a puppy to want to bring extreme pleasure to there master.

Eventually, they reached the apartment. Once there, they showered and got ready for bed however, Soren didn't want to sleep alone tonight. Before Soren went to bed, he decided to make a quick pitstop at Nekky's room.

Knock, knock. "Come in," Neku said. Neku was still putting his t-shirt on. "What's up?"

"Neku, um, can I kiss you again? A kiss goodnight?" Soren asked quite hesitantly. He was nervous to ask because of the way Neku acted to last night's kiss.

"Emm," Neku blushed. He held his low in embarrassment. He liked at night's kiss, but he feels embarrassed whenever his body touches Soren's. He didn't feel embarrassed when he was wrapped in Soren's arms early because he was cold, but now it just felt weird. "Fine."

Neku was barley able to finish when Soren kissed him, strait on the lips. Neku tasted really great and the heat made Soren love the kiss even more. His heat and flavor kept on sucking Soren back into the poor boys mouth, not allowing him to breath.

"Mm, s-stop Sa-soren," Neku begged. He couldn't breath. His heart was beating at fast right. "Stop!" Neku demanded, pushing Soren away.

"I'm sorry Neku," Soren apologized.

"Sorry for what?" asked a confused orange haired teen.

"This"

Soren pushed Neku to the bed.

"What are you doing?!" the scared teen asked.

Without answering, Soren lift up Neku's shirt and began sucking on Neku's perky pink nipples. He sucked on one and played with the other. Neku's nipples became erect. He was so embarrassed. Neku began to droll because of the pleasure. Little oohs and aahs escaped his mouth.

Using the little strength he had, Neku asked, "Can you pu-put me o-on the pi-illows?"

"Sure my Nekky." Soren gently lifted Neku's back. He then continued to wrap Neku's arms around his neck. Soren followed by wrapping his hips with Neku's legs. Once fully clinging onto Soren, Soren made his way up to the pillows, and put Neku's head on the pillows. As soon as Neku's head reached the pillow, Soren began licking Neku's nipples.

The pleasure was once to intense for Neku. He reached for a pillow so that he could bite on so his moans wouldn't escape. When Soren noticed that the little whimpers had stopped, went back to Neku to see him face-to-face.

"Now that's not fun," Soren teased. He tried to release the pillow from Neku's mouth, but he didn't let go. "I know what would would make you let go." Both of Soren's hands reached for Neku's nipples.

"No! Don't! Ahh!" Neku moaned. Soren began to pinch, pull, and twirl the little nubs. This was hard to do because he was in-between the boy's legs and needed a way to hold himself up. Luckily, he was strong enough to hold herself up without the need of puny hands. Soren was strong. No hands required!

Not long after Soren began to pinch Neku, Neku opened his mouth so Soren can take the pillow.

"Thank you," Soren thanked as he took the pillow and threw it on the floor. To avoid Neku pulling the same stunt, Soren threw the other pillows on floor. "Neku, you look so naughty." Neku did look naughty. His face was flushed, the was and he was panting heavily. These were all signs that showed he enjoyed being touched by Soren.

"Soren," Neku called for the boy, "kiss me."

"Okay." With that, Soren went down to give Neku a short, yet passionate kiss.

"More!" Neku begged.

"You're such a whore Neku," Soren teased. Instead of giving a kiss like Neku wanted, Soren went to the boys neck. Soren began sucking, licking, and biting, so that he would mark his territory. "Hm, Nekky's neck. That's funny," Soren thought to himself.

The pleasure was growing too intense for Neku. Every muscle in his body was trembling. Neku was drooling. He was just one hot mess. Possibly worst of all, he felt small and liked it. Having someone he trusted, like Soren, making him feel small was okay now.

Once a redish-purple mark was on Neku's neck, Soren stopped to observe his work.

"Now your mine," Soren declared. "If anyone says otherwise, show them that mark I made for you on the left side of your neck."

"Uhh," Neku moaned seductively.

Soren began to go back down to Neku's chest area. He was hovering over Neku's bellybutton. At almost an instant, Soren dug his face into Neku's chest and began to tongue the little hole. He would swirl inside Neku's belly button while groping Neku's breast area. Although Neku was flat like a board, Soren still managed to grab some of his skin. He squeezed and pulled on his little breasts.

"Mmm, ahh," Neku whimpered.

Soren loved making his Neku feel good. He wanted to do this forever.

"How is it?" Soren asked.

"S-so good," Neku replied, using all of the air he had.

"I'm going to make even better now," Soren promised.

"How? I already feel so good," Neku asked. Neku already felt so great. How was Soren going to make him feel any better?

"Like this," Soren said while feeling Neku's bulge through is pants. Neku felt a little small, but Soren didn't care. The things he was going to do with Neku's member. Sucking and massaging were two things on the list.

"NO! Not there. Please! I'm not ready for it yet!" Neku pleaded. He didn't want to loose his virginity, not yet at least. He wanted to stick to the foreplay.

"Fine," Soren said in a disappointed manner. He really wanted to go all the way, but to him, it was important for him to do what Neku wanted him to do. He didn't want his baby boy to be afraid or mad at him.

Doing what Neku asked, Soren continued to suck on his chest. Be sucked, licked, and nipples on his nipples. Soren himself was bored, but he knew Neku was enjoying it.

After what seemed like forever (25 minutes), Neku started to act weird. His heartbeat grew faster and his moans got louder.

"Ah, Ah, AHH!" Neku yelled. It was obvious to Soren that Neku jizzed in his pants. Knowing to stop, Soren got off the boy to pick up the pillows. When the pillows returned to the bed, Soren laid on bed with Neku, who was still panting.

"Sorry," Neku apologized.

"For what?"

"For not letting you touch me. There."

"It's okay. It was still awesome. Every thing is awesome when we do things as a team. Now, go shower. I don't want to shower with a sweaty boy."

"Okay, but who said you were going to sleep in this bed?"

"The hickey on your neck told me, now hurry up."

Neku then went to shower. When he was done, he returned to bed, where a sleeping Soren laid. Turning off the lamp, Neku got cozy in the sheets with his boyfriend.

To be continued in Song 7

Boy friends! Lol. Uh, it's 10:58 p.m. on this Wednesday night (2-26-2014) and I'm on the bus back from NYC. Saw "The Lion King" for the second time. Like all Disney musicals, it was amazing. Earlier when I was going into the city, I was writing the more sexier parts of the story next to my dad and I was scared he was going to read what I was writing! He is still next to me, but I'm jut writing the section of the story where I talk a bit. Hudson County here I come! More about my adventures in musicals, there were a lot of teens (12-17 maybe) wearing suits and dresses and shit. Then I'm there wearing this Arizona brand t shirt, black jeans my hipster glasses, and my little pony DJ Pon3 beanie (If you don't know who that is look it up). I felt like Haruhi Fujioka when I was saying, "These damn rich people." If you were one of those damn rich people, I'm sorry, but you made me like the middle class citizen that I am. OH WELL! I'm going to go now. Please review! IMPORTANT! DO **_NOT_** expect a new chapter of "Soren's Playlist of Love" next week because I want to make a few bonus stories under the name of "Playlist of Love: Bonus Tracks." That and a lot of my family members are coming up to New Jersey (my home!) for my great grandmother's 90th birthday!

P.S. This is my first time writing a sexy part like this so please forgive me if it was terrible.

P.S.S. Thank the good lorsh for the pages app for my iphone. THANK YOU ICLOUD!

P.S.S.S. I'm sorry for picking such an obvious song.

P.S.S.S.S WOW SPAIN! You are beating my home country, the United States in views. Even though I'm Puerto Rican, I cant speak Spanish so this is for you, brought to you by Google Translate! ¡Gracias por leer! And those from the Philippines, salamat sa pagbabasa! I like google translate. For those in the USA and Canada, you can do better.. -_-

P.S.S.S.S.S I might need a new beta reader…


End file.
